Talk:New Arcadian Republic/@comment-25373667-20151120182014
Cattirian Embassy, Arcadia ---- After the CN attack on Canada, the Cattirian Embassy in Arcadia has been held under siege. Hundreds of NAR troops and several armored vehicles have surrounded the embassy, and shot any Cattirian who has deemed it neccessary to leave the building. NAR citizens and the citizens of any other nation have been evacuated from the building. However, after almost a week (RP) of being under siege, the Cattirians surrender. A white flag made of socks is flown over the embassy, signalling the end. NAR troops storm the building, expecting resistance. A few Cattirians protest, but are quickly cut down and slaughtered by the advancing NAR troops. All Cattirian politicians are rounded up and placed in trucks to be interrogated, and Cattirian citizens are put in holding camps while the government decides what to do with them. The politicians and military personnel that give up all they know about Cattiria are spared for further questioning, but those that are stubborn and refuse to submit are sentenced to death... Field Outside of Arcadia ---- A large crowd gathers to watch the execution of the Cattirian officials, who are lined up next to a ditch, some with blindfolds, others not. An Arcadian officer steps forward to state their charges. "The men you see here today have been sentenced to death for supporting the Cattirian menace, and for crimes against humanity, as their attacks on United Aerospace Command, the Empire of Kevin, and Canada have clearly shown. Their monstrous reich has consumed their nation, and these monsters you see before you today, are the reason Cattiria is how it is today. They have held food and other essential elements of life from their people, abused their power, and committed acts of genocide too violent to be spoken here. Soldiers, positions!" 10 Executive Guards of the 1st Arcadian Regiment step forward, and form a line parallel to the Cattirian prisoners. They raise their rifles, as a drum corps starts rapidly beating their drums. The officer asks the Cattirians if they have any final words. Only one pipes up. "HAIL CATTIRIA! WE WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU INFERIOR BASTARDS! HAIL THE CATTIRIAN MASTER RACE! HUR-" He is cut off as the officer pulls out his sword and stabs him once in the the chest, piercing him through the heart. "Anyone else?" States the officer bluntly. No one else so much as squeaks. "Ready!" The soldiers ready their arms, taking off the safeties. "Aim!" The soldiers aim their rifles at the Cattirian POWs, and prepare to fire. Some hold their breath to steady their aim. "Fir-" The officer is cut off as a Cattirian POW turns around and charges the soldiers. "FIRE AT THE BLOODY BASTARDS!" Shouts the officer, pulling out his revolver. The soldiers open fire on the Cattirian POWs, with the one charging falling first to a 15mm round to the head, cracking his skull open and blowing his brains everywhere. The other Cattirians fall mere miliseconds later, succombing to volleys of 15mm rifle fire. Once the smoke clears, the drummers stop drumming, and all that is left is the dead, lifeless and mangled body of the radical Cattirian kamikaze, the smell of gun powder, and a thin foggy mist covering the ground. "Dismissed!" Shouts the officer, pistol still in hand. The soldiers march out single file, with the crowd rapidly moving out of the way and moving to their methods of transportation back home. As the sight is cleared, the officer looks back one last time at the lifeless bodies of the Cattirians, as a single black raven lands on their bodies, and lets out a blood curtling screech. The officer turns away and begins walking away...